When I Met You In The Summer
by KayWeathersRileyNYC
Summary: They met in summer, when they were still in elementary school. They became closer in autumn, when they were in Junior High. But,they said hello and goodbye in winter, when they were in Senior High. Yet in spring, they met again, starting all over again. Was it fate. destiny or just luck? (Clawen friendship.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I'm so sorry that I'm having writer's block for the sequel. In the meantime, I read a Sherlock fanfic and I listened to (damn you!) Calvin Harris-Summer, then this came up to my mind. Enjoy! Oh, and I don't own Jurassic World. And you who just favorite me or followed me or even add me to your alert, which is** tinieymm **, thank you very much!**

 **Summer, 1989**

He was 10 and she was 8.

His parents got divorced and he had decided to spend a few days of his summer break at his dad and his dad's girlfriend in Madison. He wasn't really fond of his dad's girlfriend and he had no doubt that she felt the same. So when his dad was called to work, he left the house and went to the park. That's where he met her.

Her hair was red, her eyes were blue and she was reading a book. He found her cute. But she wasn't alone. There was a blonde girl, probably his age. And she kept rolling her eyes when the red hair girl talked. It made him slightly furious. But then the blonde girl finally left. That's when he walked to the red hair girl. "Hi," he said and she looked up from her book, looking surprised. "Hi," she said back, closing her book slowly.

His hair is light brown and his eyes were green. She found him slightly handsome. He had been sitting on the swing and she swore that he kept glancing at her. And she guessed that he finally had the courage to talk to her after her sister had left to play at her friend's house. "My name is Owen. What's yours?" he said as he sat at the bench next to her. "I'm Claire." Her name sounded perfect for Owen. "You like geniuses?" he said after he saw her book. "Well, they're not really geniuses, they're great inventors and I want to know about their life before they became famous," Claire explained. She's smart, she's cute and she seemed to be friendly. "Aren't inventors smart for finding stuff? So they are after all geniuses," Owen said and Claire frowned.

He was making a point after all, but Claire doesn't like losing. "I think geniuses are like Albert Einstein or, um, or," Claire didn't know much, considering she was still rather young. "Or Mozart," Owen suddenly said, blushing. Girls in Minnesota thought that he was weird for liking classical music. "Yes! You like listening Mozart?" Owen was surprised by her sudden giddiness and also the change of the topic. "Yeah," he said. "I like to listen to Bach. I think he's better than Mozart. Although, Mozart is a genius, he was very young when he started composing," Claire said smiling. Owen couldn't help but smile too as his heart started to pound with no logical reason. "He's child prodigy," Owen said and Claire smile faltered. "What's child prodigy?" Claire asked; she never heard the word prodigy before. "Child genius," he said and again he was surprised when she pulled out a little book and a pencil from her pocket and jotted out those words. "Prodigy is another word for genius? Why does there has to be a lot of words with the same meaning?" Claire asked as she put the book and pencil back. Owen shrugged, he sometimes wondered about it too.

"Are you new in the neighborhood?" Owen shook his head. "My dad moved here. I'm staying in Minnesota with my mom," he explained. "You mean you're Mr. Grady's son?" Claire asked. She heard from her parents that their new neighbor, Thomas Grady, was from Minnesota and that he lives with a woman. "Is the woman your step-mom?" she asked but then she was worried that she oversteps some boundaries. "Possible, I mean, she's still my dad's girlfriend so it doesn't really make her my step mom," he said. There was an awkward tension. "Want to play in the swings?" Claire said, trying to lighten the mood. He nodded and they walked to the place where he was seating.

For a while, they were just swinging but Claire was surprised when Owen stood on the swing. And he was swinging with no fear. "You want to try?" Owen asked. Claire thought about it, her older sister liked to say that she's a coward and will always be. Maybe with this, she could tell Karen that she can stand while swinging. "Okay," she said. Owen smiled and she smiled back. He got down from his swing then walked behind the swing where Claire was sitting. "Stand up and hold the chain," he said and she did as she was told. "Okay, are you ready?" was she? This seemed scarier than she thought. "Claire?" he said. "Yeah," she told him as she took a very tight grip on the chain. He chuckled, "Loosen up, Claire. If you're nervous, you won't feel the fun," he said. But Claire shook her head. "Okay then," he said under his breath. He pulled the chain just slightly then pushed.

Claire could feel the wind on her face. It felt good and slowly she loosened up but then she fell down. "Claire!" he said as he quickly went to her side. There were scrapes on her knees; after all she was wearing short pants. Suddenly, he pulled out wet tissues package then took one. He gently cleaned it and Claire hissed, her heart pounding, she never had a boy touch her. "I'm sorry, Claire," he said feeling guilty. "It's alright, Owen. It was also my fault anyway," she said smiling softly. He sighed. He still feels guilty. After he had cleaned it, she tucked her knees under her chin. "I shouldn't have told you to loosen up," he said sighing. "Owen, I'm fine. It'll heal in a few days. Don't worry." He looked up to her blue eyes. She smiled at him. He stood up and gave her his hand. "Thank you," she said as she was pulled up. Their face was a few inches away. Claire looked down and she saw the time on his watch. "Is that the time? I have to go home," Claire said as she grabbed the book she was reading. "Oh, um, thank you. For today, for listening to me, for giving me a new experience," she said then she stood there for a while. Suddenly she tip toed and kissed his left cheek. Both of their faces went red but before Owen could say anything, she already sprinted away. His hand went to his warm left cheek. "I hope we meet again, Claire," he whispered to himself as he walked to his dad's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fall, 1992**

He was 13 and she was 11.

The leaves were turning brown and Claire sighed. She was sitting in the same bench where they met. But right now, she's having trouble trying to finish her math homework. Her parents were going out of town that weekend and her sister was going out with her boyfriend. "Why is math so hard?" she whined to herself. Her smart friend, Jane, was having some family weekend together and Claire doesn't have anyone to help her with the last 2 question.

He had been waiting for the weekend to come. No, not because he wanted to meet his dad but because he wanted to meet her. Maybe he does want to meet his dad, but not really. His dad was married again now, so she's his step-mother. And he still doesn't like her. "Owen, I bought something for you," his dad said as he walked to the garage with Owen in tow. He was surprised when his dad had bought him a black bike. "In case if I got called to work while you were here, you could ride the bike," his dad told him. "Thanks dad. Is it okay if I use this now?" he asked earning a questioned look from his dad. "I want to go to the park," Owen explained as his hand played the bell. "Well, okay then. Have fun," his dad said with a smile and then Owen rode the bike.

She was surprised when she saw him with a bike. He was grinning as he saw her and both of their heart pounded. "Hi Owen!" she said smiling. "Hey. Thank God you still remember me after three years," he said slightly joking. "Well, it's hard to forget someone who gave you a crazy experience, isn't it?" Claire said and he chuckled. His eyebrows went up when he saw the books. She noticed his look, so she explained it. "I'm not that good with math and I just can't understand what my teacher had taught me," she said. Owen smirked; he wasn't so bad with math. "I can help you if you want," he suggested. "Oh thank you. How old are you? I mean, I never asked back then," Claire said. "I'm thirteen," he said nonchalantly as he took Claire's notebook. Claire couldn't believe it, she's actually friends with an 8th grader. "Wait, so you're an 8th grader, right?" Claire asked, making sure. "Um, yeah, why do you ask?" he said as he grabbed the pencil that she was holding and started to do her homework.

Claire peered from his shoulder, and accidentally smelled him. He smelled like cinnamon and some unknown smell which Claire decided it was his smell. "Claire?" she quickly composed herself. "Yeah?" he gave her the notebook. And finally, Claire understood how to finish those two questions. "Thank you so much! I'm so lucky to meet you two years ago!" she exclaimed and she hugged him out of the blue.

He froze. He could smell strawberry from her hair. He has never been hugged by a girl except for his 8 years old sister who is apparently having fun in Minnesota with her friends. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't—," But Owen quickly hugged her back before she thought that he doesn't like it. Claire was surprised when he reciprocated her move. She gulped; it felt rather comfortable being hugged by him but she was afraid that he could hear her booming heart. "Can I tell you something?" he whispered as he pulled away. "I really like you since we first met," he admitted as his face went slightly red. "I think I like you too," Claire said with a tint of blush.

"You're a 6th grader, right?" he asked as they reluctantly pulled away. "Yes," she said. For a few moments it was silence. "Want to go to the swing?" Owen said, remembering when Claire had asked him when he was still 10. Without waiting for answer, he took her hand and both walked to the swing, ignoring their hearts that were beating fast. Claire didn't sit, instead she stood on the swing and Owen was surprised. Claire smiled sheepishly, "I could finally do this," she said. He grinned and stood on the other swing too. "I bet I could swing higher than you," he challenged. "Oh? Let's see then," she challenged back. "Okay, one," he said grinning. "Two," she continued. "Three!" they said together as they sway back and then sway to the front. Their laughter mingled, not realizing Claire's sister looking at them oddly not far from them. Karen shook her head in disbelief; her little sister really is growing up. Her eyes went wide when they both fell down to the ground, not so safely. But they just kept laughing happily.

It didn't really hurt for Claire, because she fell on top of him. He groaned as he laughed. "I'm sorry," Claire said in between laughs. "That's okay," he told her while getting into seating position. She got off him, and smiled. "Thank you for everything," she said hugging him in a rather awkward position. Her legs weren't on top of him anymore but her head was on his chest and she swore that she could his fast heartbeat. He hugged her back tightly. "I should go home before my dad worries," he said as he pulled away and walked to his new bike. "See you later?" she asked. He nodded with a smile then rode the bike to his dad's home. "So who is he?" Claire jumped when she heard Karen from behind her. "Who is who?" she asked back but she earned an eye roll. "Seriously, I could tell that you like him. So where does he live?" Claire blinked at that. "He, um, he lives in Minnesota," she said looking down. "Wow, that's not so far," she could hear the sarcasm from Karen. "How's your date?" Claire said changing the topic and Karen beamed. "It was great, we had some ice cream while watching the leaves fall down," Karen sighed as she remembered it while Claire sighed in relief.


	3. Chapter 3

**Winter, 1997**

He was 18 and she was 16.

They've known each other for 8 years now. He came every summer break since 1993 and they spend most of the time in the park, talking and just enjoying each other's company. And they fell in love but they didn't know each other's feeling and just became friends. But he had decided to follow his grandfather's footsteps, which is, going to the Navy. And he can't meet her anymore. He thought about attending college but he adored his grandfather and he wanted to be like him. He must tell her that it's impossible to meet her few years from now.

She kicked the snow and sighed, creating white puffs. Jane had bailed her, saying that she has some stuff to do with her boyfriend, Chris. That brown haired girl is so lucky that someone really loves her, flaws and all. But for Claire, no boy in her school would like to deal with her flaws. Kay, the weird smart girl who came to Madison few months ago but after all her friend, was still asleep as Ms. Malcolm had said with small sympathy. It was just five days before Christmas, and she wanted to spend some time with her friends. She missed Owen.

"Claire," her head shot up, finding the person who always made her heartbeat fast. "Owen? What are you doing here?" she asked but she couldn't hide her smile. He smiled back as his guts twisted, he was going to say goodbye to the person that he's, pretty sure, in love with. He gulped, maybe he should tell her. Truth be told, he's been having mental fight of should he tell her or should he not from Minnesota until he reached here. His mother had allowed him, proud that he will follow her father's footstep but his 15 years old sister had whined, not wanting him to leave. Eventually though, she accepted the fact that he's going to the Navy.

She watched him intently; he looked like he's scared, angry and confused. "Owen?" he looked straight into her eyes. He gulped; she looked cute with her long wavy red hair, wearing a brown sweater, brown mittens and a blush adorning her pale face. "I love you," he blurted out and his face went flush. Her eyes went wide as she gulped. Did he just confess? They were childhood friends after all, if something bad happens, that would be two birds with one stone. "I...I love you too, Owen," she said. He walked to her and cupped her face. He never kissed a girl before because all he could think was Claire. Ever since 10th grade, girls started to like him but ever since summer 1995, he realized how Claire started to look more beautiful, considering that he was having puberty and so was she. He started to notice her…breasts. He blushed when he found himself staring at her small breasts, considering back then she was still 14. But now, she was 16 and her breast was getting bigger. Other guys probably think that they're small but for Owen, it looked just perfect. But what he really likes about her was how independent she was, how intelligent she was and how her laughter sounds like music to his ear.

"Owen," he heard her whisper, stopping his reverie. "You're making me nervous," she whispered. He let out a shaky breath as he inched his face closer to her. He was tall and she had to tiptoe. Finally, their lips brushed. It was just slight but it sent jolts through them. He pulled away and they took their breath. "Your lips felt cold," he told her smirking. God, she loves that smirk. "Well, thanks for heating it up," she said slightly joking.

From the window upstairs, Kay saw them. Her hair was still unruly as she watched the couple. "Kay, you're awake?" she heard her mother voice from the door. She checked her room, making sure that it's not too messy and yeah, it's messy but who cares? "Yeah," she answered. The door opened. "Dear God, Kay Victoria Malcolm, you're a girl yet you wake up at 11 and your room looks like a tornado went here. You should be like Claire Dearing, already up and about," her mother said and Kay rolled her eyes, thankful that she was facing the window instead her mom. Kay frowned when Claire suddenly pushed the light brown haired guy. His face looked guilty.

"What do you mean we probably won't meet each other again?" Claire said feeling hurt. Owen sighed. "Listen, Claire, I'm sorry. I'm going to the Navy; I'm following my grandfather from my mother footsteps. I always wanted to be like him," he said as his hand found her with slight resistant. Claire sighed; she just lost her first kiss to the guy she loves but now who she also hates. "You know what, I don't love you," Claire let her hands fall to her side angrily. "I hate you! I hate you more than anyone in the world!" she shouted at him as she tries to hold her tears at bay.

He knew this would happen. "I know. But please, I want you to keep this," he said as he started to pull out something from his pocket but Claire pushed him away forcefully. "Leave me! Don't ever come here and search for me again because I promise you that I will not be here!" she half-lied as she ran back to her house. He sighed as he stared at the necklace he was about to give to her.

"I must talk to him, mustn't I?" Kay asked herself while peering through her window. When she realized that they're possibly lovers, she wants to help Claire. "Yeah, I should hurry," she told herself, thankful that she took a quick shower when Claire and that guy fought. She grabbed her jacket and her cap then tied her shoes.

"Yo!" Owen looked up and he saw someone wearing a cap getting out from the house. "What's your name?" the person asked. "Owen Grady," he said. He saw the person nodded slightly. "What were you going to give to Claire Dearing?" Dearing, he realized that he never really knew her last name before. "This," he showed the necklace. The person walked to him and squint under the cap. "That's a holly," the person said. "And you are?" Owen asked. "The name's Kay and I am a girl," she said. "How did you know it's a holly?" he asked, he doesn't really know the necklace's shape. "Duh, it's obvious. Anyway, you and Claire would've been nice together as a couple," Kay said as she grabbed the necklace, inspecting it. "Do you know the meaning of a holly?" she asked and he shrugged. "If I remember correctly, it means domestic bliss," she told him. "This was my mother's. She said that I should give this to the person I love, not just romantically but also as a best friend," he said, earning a raised eyebrow from her. "We've been friends since elementary school," he told her. "And you live where, exactly?" he coughed; this person might not believe what he had said considering her tone sounded like she has full of doubt. "Minnesota." Kay nodded as she gave the necklace back. "How about I make sure that the necklace will go to her eventually?" Owen looked surprised.

"Here's the deal, you give me the necklace, I'll give it to Jane; Claire's best girl friend, then I'll tell her to lie about the necklace. Which is that, the previous owner was Jane's mom and that it was from her mom's best friend. Considering in five more days is 25th December, so I'm sure Claire would accept it, deal or no deal?" Owen gawked, this person is quite crafty. "So…" he quickly nodded and he could see her smile. She held out her hand and he put the necklace there. "Thank you," he said just before he walked back to his dad's house.

Claire sighed as she watched the light snow falling down. "Claire, your friend is here," she heard her mother said from downstairs. She glanced at her father's photo on her desk. She remembered that it happened last year in the same date. Her dad had to go to work but on the way, some drunken truck driver hit his car. Neither of them survived. Last summer, he had comforted her, saying that she must let her father go or he can't go to heaven. So she did, she slowly forgot the pain and filled it with joy that she spend with him. But now he's gone too.

"Hey Claire," Jane said with a smile. "Hey," she answered only smiling slightly. "What's wrong?" the brown haired girl said, worry filled her voice. "He's leaving me," Claire told her friend who gave a questioning look. "Who is leaving you?" Claire sighed, she doesn't want to say his name but for her friend's sake, she has to. "Owen," she said and Jane gasped. "Oh my God, what happened?" she tried her best to act surprised. Yes, she knew. Kay had told her. Kay pretty much knows stuff about Claire from Jane, including Owen. Jane told Kay about Claire's friend from Minnesota that always comes every summer break. "He's going to the Navy," Claire said as she tried to hold back tears. "Don't cry. It's Christmas, we should be happy," Jane said trying to cheer up her friend since freshman year. "Anyway, I got you a special present," she said giving her the medium sized box in her hands. Claire took the box and opened, gasping in surprise.

There was the necklace and beside it, lay a red chrysanthemum. "The necklace was my mum's. It was given from her best friend. I asked her what does the shape of the necklace means, and told me that it's a holly which means domestic bliss. So, I thought, I want to give it to you, hoping one day you'll have a domestic bliss like my mom did," Jane said, successfully telling the lie that Kay had told her to do. "What about the flower?" Claire said as she took the chrysanthemum. "That's from your secret admirer," Jane said smiling secretly. "Please, tell me," Claire whined. Jane shook her head chuckling. "No way, never," she told her redhead friend. "Alright, how about the meaning, and isn't this a flower that came only at fall?" Claire said. "God, I can't believe that I'm saying this. The flower means…love," Jane said. Claire blinked. "Is this from him?" Jane quickly shook her head no. "Because if it is, I'm dumping it," she said sounding angry. "No, it's from a person in our class," she said. "Who is it?" Jane groaned. "I told you that I'm not telling you!" she chuckled. "Well, thank you so much for the gifts, Jane. You're such a great friend," Claire said grinning as she enveloped her friend in a hug. "You're welcome. You're a great friend too, by the way," Jane said as she hugged her back.

Kay sighed, she's a coward. Her uncle was right. Hell, he was always right, even for John Hammond who hated him first. She can't even express her love to that redhead beauty. This could've been a chance, considering now that Claire and Owen are pretty much impossible to meet each other again. But God, she felt bad just thinking of laying a finger on Claire. Because Owen looked so in love with Claire and Kay is just nobody for Claire. Well, she's only friend. Quietly as possible, she walked away from the window where she saw Claire smiling and talking with Jane. Kay promised herself that if one day she parted with Claire but then meet her again, she's going to try her best to make her happy, even if that meant Claire with another guy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Spring, 2011**

He was 32 and she was 30.

Time flew so fast. He lost his virginity at 21 to a woman he doesn't even know, he was drunk and she was near to it too. She had red hair but she's not Claire. He hated himself, he felt like he cheated on Claire. But now, he's been working for two years in Jurassic World, what sucked is that, the seasons here are only rainy and dry while back at his home, it's spring as his sister had told him. His friend since in the Navy, Barry, also worked here. They have a good bond. He and Barry are raptor trainers. It was confusing at first, but they pretty much have an amazing bond with all four raptors. Today, they're going to have a meeting and also, announcement of the new manager.

Kay worked in Jurassic World for two years now but she finally let go of her favorite cap. After all, people need to see her eyes when they talk in the meeting. Speaking of meeting, she who holds the position of all carnivores paddock supervisor has to go to the meeting to meet the new manager. She's having her finger crossed, hoping that it won't be as scary as the past manager who drives her batshit crazy most of the time. She looked scary and always so judgmental. Oh, and Kay lied about her age, saying that she's 28 instead of 30.

Claire looked at her watch, she still have few minutes before she has to go there. So she decided to look around the Jurassic World for a while. She still couldn't believe it; she is going to be the manager of this huge park. Mr. Masrani had asked her personally to be the manager of his park after reading her resume. She felt giddy. But deeply inside she wished that Owen knew about this. She misses him. She did realize back then, he wasn't really the athletic kind of guy but she loves him anyway. Her hand went to her necklace, she loves it, and after all it was a present from her friend. She just hopes that one day she'll have that domestic bliss.

The workers are already at the meeting room. That includes Owen and Kay. Kay remembers him well. She was kind of surprised that he's now all muscle. It kind of disgust her, she doesn't go for muscle man type. She chewed her strawberry gum, "Seriously, how long are we going to wait?" she asked the Mosasaurus handler, Sarah, who only shrugged her shoulders. As if on cue, the door opened, revealing Mr. Masrani with…Claire Dearing behind him. Kay chocked on her gum, earning looks from people there, including Mr. Masrani of course. He wasn't really fond of Kay, it was her attitude. After all, she grew up with her uncle that always talk chaos and likes to make ridiculous statement and never minded what people say unless it's a compliment. "As you all know, our past manager, Ms. Guinevere, has decided to leave Jurassic World. Thankfully, I found just the right substitute. Ms. Dearing?" Mr. Masrani said. And Owen had to blink a few times.

Dearing, Claire Dearing? Could this be her? Owen thought. She has red hair, blue eyes and just like her. Except that, her hair is shorter. But she's still cute for him. He squinted and saw that she was wearing a necklace. It looked familiar.

"I'm Claire Dearing and I hope that we could cooperate well," she said putting on her fake smile. She uses fake smile since college. At least with that, she finally found herself becoming the manager of a quite famous amusement park. "Now Claire, please seat down," Mr. Masrani said, gesturing to the only empty chair between Kay and Owen. 'Shit. I shouldn't have picked this seat,' both Kay and Owen thought. It felt like they were in high school again.

It's definitely the Claire Dearing. He's doomed. What if she remembered? He shuddered, she'll probably kill him for leaving and now they meet again. While on the other hand, Kay was worried that she probably won't make a good impression, she was sure that Claire doesn't remember her considering that Kay always hid herself under the cap.

Is that Owen? He looks like Owen. Oh God, what if it is him? Claire thought as she realized the man next to her is Owen, her once friend since elementary school Owen. Relax, maybe he doesn't remember. Her hair is shorter. Claire took the seat and made sure that he won't see her. After she was seated, Simon Masrani started the meeting of the park's monthly report and others.

Kay was starting to get tired. And her gum thankfully didn't get stuck in her throat. It was still in her mouth as she listened to everything that the owner of this park said. Her mind wandered for a while, she's been hearing from the lab that they're making some hybrid saying that it's based from a T-Rex. She heard from her friends that imprinting on a dinosaur is cool, she started to wonder, can she imprint on this new hybrid? "That's all for today, thank you for your attention, people," she heard Mr. Masrani said. With that, she got up, walked to the window, opening it then spit her now flavorless gum.

"Hi," Owen said without thinking to Claire. "Hi, and you are…" Claire said and Owen felt relief. She doesn't remember him; maybe this is a fresh start. "Owen Grady," he said, finger crossed, begging to God that she doesn't remember him.

Could this be him? No, that's impossible. He can't be him. There could be a thousand Owen Grady in this world and if this is really him, he would have said her name already. "Nice to meet you," Claire said smiling slightly. "Hey Owen, how's the raptors?" Kay said as she passed them by, on the way to the lift. "Fine," he answered simply. Not a lot of guys are fond of Kay. She kept hitting on girls that works here and sometimes could annoy people. "Ms. Dearing," Kay said acknowledging her. "Nice necklace," Kay said pointing the holly necklace.

He realized it. That girl, Kay who he never really showed her face at him, really gave it to Claire. When he's back to his bungalow, he's going to sing hallelujah. "Thanks. It was from my friend," Claire said, her hand instinctively played with it. "It's a holly, right?" Claire nodded as Kay bent slightly to get a closer look. "It means domestic happiness," Kay said and Claire smiled. "I know," she said.

Wait, come to think of it, Owen realized that Kay Malcolm's movement reminded him of that Kay movement. So this Kay is the Kay who was friends with Claire? Then Owen realized the movement and how Kay chocked, so this means that this is definitely the Kay. "Well, I look forward working with you, Ms. Dearing," Kay said grinning. "You take care of raptors?" Claire asked sounding intrigued. "More like training them," he told her. She nodded absent mindedly. "I hope to see you again, Claire. I mean, Ms. Dearing," he quickly corrected himself. Claire chuckled slightly. "Claire is fine," she told him. He smiled then walked to the lift. As he passed her, she could smell cinnamon. She gulped, is this really Owen she befriended back then?

"You're Kay that helped me back in Madison," Owen said as he met Kay on the way out of the main office. "Uh, yeah, you just fucking realized it?" Kay said and Owen had to sigh. It wasn't rare when Kay cursed. "Well I couldn't see your face back then," he explained. "I think I love Claire again," Kay suddenly said casually. Owen was stunned. "What…do you mean?" he asked sounding half confused and half angry. "Back then, I liked her. I do, I moved from San Diego to Madison then I met her. I fell for her. And then I met you, the guy who was friends with her since elementary school. I was too scared to ask her out and after all I was a girl. So I kind of set her up to have a date Seth," Kay said. "Who is Seth?" Owen asked. "Her ex-boyfriend of 3 months, they dated at spring 1998. He cheated on her over some lousy whore in our chemistry class," Kay explained just before she got on her car. Owen stood there, stunned. That could only mean that Claire tried to move on from him. Does she really hate him? Or does she still love him?

A/N: Sorry for the long update. Thanks for those who followed and favorite my story!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summer, 2014**

He was 35 and she was 33.

It was summer yet it was starting to rain in Isla Nublar. Well, he doesn't care. He was smiling like an idiot as he trained his raptors, which made Barry frown. "What's up?" he asked but Owen only chuckled. Barry sighed; he kind of guessed that this involves Claire. "Did you finally ask her out?" his smile faltered. His bald friend grinned. "Yeah," he answered. Barry nodded his head, "Good for you," he told him as he leaned on the railing. "Hope it goes well," he added just before he leaned his head back to see the girls trying to find the pig by picking up the scent.

Kay grumbled angrily. Dr. Wu only sighed; he's done dealing with the niece of Ian Malcolm, the man who made a ridiculous theory about how they could tell that the dinosaurs are female. "Why can't I imprint on them?" she said frowning. "We don't think you could handle this one. Beside, this is practically a T-Rex," he told her. She growled and Dr. Wu tensed up. She sounded so much like a dinosaur. "Let. Me. Imprint. Them," She growled each word. "A, alright," he stuttered as he moved away to let her see the eggs that was about to hatch.

Claire saw them and wondered what was going on. She glanced at her watch; she still got time before she could get ready. "Zara," Claire said and her assistant of a year looked up from her phone. "Yes, Claire?" she asked as she stuffed her phone into her purse. "You can leave now. After all, your daughter is waiting for you, isn't she?" Claire said and Zara nodded smiling, excited to meet her daughter who was waiting impatiently in the hotel's restaurant. As Zara left, she quickly walked to Dr. Wu. "What's happening?" he sighed defeated, "Kay is imprinting on the Indominus Rex," he told her and her eyes went wide. "But that's—," before Claire could finish he held his hands up. "I know, Claire. But she insisted. And I am sure that she will leave Jurassic World if she doesn't get to do this. We rely on her, I mean, so far since she worked here, no carnivorous dinosaurs accident has happened," he explained.

The Indominus was quite a big burden for Claire; after all, she just worked here as the Assets Manager for about a year when they told them about the starting development of a hybrid, saying that it'll make visitors increase. Since that time, Claire had always been a more serious person than before that nowadays; people call her names behind her back. And Claire, she was used to it since high school.

Claire saw her. She was slightly kneeling so she's face to face with the eggs. The redhead noticed her look. Kay looked like she was curious with the eggs. Suddenly, one of the eggs cracked, and Kay's eyebrows went up. Claire has worked here for almost 3 years yet she never saw someone imprinted on a dinosaur. She decided to walk a little bit closer to Kay.

She noticed the manager of the park behind her. "Hey," she said smiling slightly at the redhead. She smiled back but it was forced and Kay knew. Who cares, Kay thought as her eyes went back to the eggs. One of them already poked the shell, revealing its claw. "Raptor," Kay whispered to herself. Now she knows that the Indominus are made of T-Rex and raptor. The other egg finally showed her claw too. Kay, without using gloves, helped the little dinosaurs with shoving away the shells.

Claire grimaced. It looked disgusting seeing Kay holding them without gloves. What if she got a disease for holding the newborns without gloves? "Going somewhere?" her eyes went away from her watch to Kay's eyes. "A date," she told the black haired girl. She hummed in response, still focused on the dinosaurs. "With Owen Grady, right?" Claire's eyebrows went up. "So you focus on gossips and rumors rather than schedule?" she retorted. Kay rolled her eyes, yes, she does come late at meetings and Claire was overly strict and also always very serious on schedule. That's why every meeting, she was rewarded a glare from Claire. "Made an itinerary?" it was a joke, Kay swore to God. But Claire nodded. Kay had to hold herself from laughing out loud.

"Anyway, I've got to hurry. Hope you can take care of them," Claire said just before she left the lab. Kay looked down at the dinosaur, "I'm naming you Claire and your sister Clara." She grinned as the other dinosaur, Clara, showed herself. Kay stroked their tiny snout; they could hardly harm her. Claire has a rather spiky back while Clara doesn't. That way, she could tell which one she would adore more. Her love to the human Claire Dearing was only adoration, just like a fan to their favorite band. She knew, for the last two years that, Claire Dearing was destined for Owen Grady.

"Kay, we're going to take them to the paddock," Dr. Wu told her and she scowled. "At this young?" she said in disbelief. He nodded to her as he looked closely at the two hybrids. "This is after all an experiment, and not only that, the name means Untamed King," he explained. "But I could still meet them, right?" he nodded with a small smile. What they don't know was that, the firstborn was arrogant and egoistic. And Clara wouldn't even survive for even a week. "Well, I hope you guys can be friends," Kay said to them as the lab people took the hybrids and sent them to newest and improved paddock in Isla Nublar.

She was just on her way out from the lab when she heard whispers. "I can't believe that the bitch is going out with the hot raptor trainer," she could feel fire in her eyes. Kay knew that people talk about Claire but this; this is getting out of hands. Kay walked to the corner where she saw two girls, and if she's not wrong, they both work in the petting zoo. "Yeah totally, I mean, why did he even asked her out? She's an ice queen and always so bossy," the other girl said. Kay was used to eavesdropping so she never felt guilty when doing this anymore. "She's supposed to just die and burn to crisp so he would ask us instead of her," God that really made Kay want to punch their faces, regardless that they're women. Kay couldn't take it anymore, so she walked to them. "Seen our manager?" she asked casually to them. "She just went outside," the deep blonde hair said. "Oh. Seen the raptor trainer?" she asked again. "The hot one or the bald one?" the brunette asked. Seriously, can't they remember names? "Owen Grady," she said but they shrugged. "You should try keeping your voices lower. Your manager that you called bitch has a great sense of hearing, anyway goodbye, bitches!" Kay said smirking in delight, leaving the two girls flustered.

She reached the hotel's restaurant, wanting to drink some gin. But then she noticed Zara. "Hi," she said to the British woman. "Hi. I need to tell you something," Zara said to her, rather frantic. "What?" she asked leaning to her. "Claire's a virgin." One second, two seconds, until ten seconds has passed; Kay reacted with an, "Oh." Zara sighed in defeat at that. "Did you really need that long to react?" Zara said in disbelief. Kay shrugged. "Please, I need your help. I don't want anything bad to Claire tonight, hence I want you to follow her and Owen," she said and Kay raised an eyebrow. "Alright, but you owe me a gin," she said just before pivoting to the door and start Zara's command.

 **Thanks for reading my story!**


End file.
